Kiss From a Rose
by voicelikeabell
Summary: Hiei's first kiss, Hiei/Kurama shounen ai. Reveiws welcomed!


Tehe! Here I am, about to write _another_ Hiei/Kurama fic! Kami I love those two! Pleas read review, I hope you all like this!

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Hiei _or_ Kurama I would….oh boy, you don't wanna know what I'd do…_((laughs evilly))_

Kiss From a Rose

Deep within the forest of Makai, a tree stood. Now I know what your thinking; a tree? Who cares! In my life time I've seen _thousands _of trees! What's so special about this one? Well, this tree is different. Like most trees this one is tall, sturdy, and…made of wood. But this tree is different. Not only because it is a kind unknown to humans, but because way at the top, perched deep within one of its many branches, a boy sits. And not just any boy. A demon.

What kind of demon you ask? A fire demon. A fire demon who is half Koorime to be more precise. As we close in on him, we see that he is in what apears to be a blissful sleep, a smile on his face. What could he be smiling about? You ask why he needs a reason to smile? Well the reason is that this demon happens to be a very powerful one named Hiei. And Hiei is never one to smile.

Hiei Jaganshi….black hair with a white starburst and blue hi lights, crimson colored eyes, short status, age unknown. Born on the Island of Koorime, but rejected by his family and thrown of the floating land of ice. Managed to survive the fall, and was found by thieves who raised him and trained him to be a killer. Mastered his katana, and his ability to control fire.

Became a hired thief/ assassin, and that's how he made a living. Became a heartless killer, who cared for nothing a no one. With a cold disposition and a trademark smirk, this demon became well know through out the Makai, and was feared by many. With crimson eyes that burned like fire, but with a heart as cold as ice, this solitary demon had built a shield around him. Blocking every and all emotions that he believed was pointless. Trust. Friendship. Love. Who needed it? He sure as hell didn't. Yet, now he was smiling…..

Hiei sat upright, back against the tree's trunk, one hand behind his head, one leg pulled to his chest and the other dangling freely over the side. Sunlight peaked through the branches, and shone against his face, causing him to open his ruby eyes. He ran his hands through his raven hair, and let his hand stop upon his left cheek. Almost instantly, the remembrance of something brought a slight blush to his face, a rose colored tint never before seen on this demon. A rose…..so beautiful…..yet at the same time so fragile….a rose, something that would forever bring fond memories to him….

-

"Kurama, what are you doing?" a bored voice asked the red head.

"I'm making cookies Hiei. Would you like to help?" was his kind response. "Hn. Why would I like to do something like that?"

"Well, because of the rain you're not going anywhere, so it's just a way to pass the time." Kurama was standing in his kitchen one rainy afternoon, when Hiei came dripping wet through the window.

"Hn. I hate rain," Hiei mumbled when he arrived, causing Kurama to laugh gently and pass the other a towel. When Hiei had dried off, Kurama decided he wanted to make cookies, and was presently trying to get the disgruntled fire demon to help.

"Come on Hiei! It will be fun!" with out warning, he threw an apron to the other, but he caught it easily. Hiei stared at it, trying to figure out what the hell it was. He finally gave up, and threw it to the side. "I don't need your ningen clothing. I will make these 'cookies' with out it."

Kurama just smiled and handed him a bowl, which he took with out any complaints; here he was, taking part in human activities. _Again._ Damn Kurama.

"Hmmm we need eggs, flour milk, sugar…what else?" Kurama mumbled to him self, searching for the said items. He set them on the counter, and took the bowl from Hiei. "Ok, when I ask, you past me the ingredient I need, ok?" a simple 'Hn' was his reply, so Kurama took that as his ok to start.

"Eggs." 3 eggs were added to the bowl.

"Milk." Kurama took the cup, but noticed something, "Hiei this is the sugar."

"Uh…….I knew that…"

Kurama sighed. "Milk," he poured it in with the rest, and was about to start stirring when the phone rang. "I'll be right back Hiei," he handed him a spoon. "Stir this as fast as you can in a circle." Hiei nodded and set to work.

"Moshi Moshi? Oh, hello mother! Yes I'm fine, just making some cookies." He continued to chat with is mother, when he suddenly heard a cloud crash. "What? A crash? No mother, I didn't hear anything. You must be imagining things…." He heard glass breaking. "No….no, there is no one here with me….why do you ask? glass? Must be……..the neighbors dog? Yes, yes I do think dogs and glass sound alike…….." He answered, his voice sounding skeptical.

"KURRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA!" a voice shrieked. "Uh…I gottogotalktoyoulaterimsorrymotherBYE!" he slammed the phone down and ran back in to the kitchen. He gasped at the scene before him; the big mixing bowl smashed on the ground, and all of its contents smeared on the floor and chairs, and one very grumpy fire demon covered with flour.

"Hiei..." Kurama tried to suppress a laugh "What HAPPENED to you?" Though he made a valiant attempt, he couldn't control him self, and burst out laughing. Hiei sent him a glare that could freeze fire. "I have no idea…" he mumbled through clenched teeth.

Kurama just smiled more and handed his friend another towel. "What am I going to do with you Hiei…" he mumbled, trying to wipe cookie batter off his wall. "Hn." Hiei licked sum off his hand. "We should have used more sugar."

Kurama's laugh rang out through the house like music. He pushed his scarlet hair out of his face, and smiled warmly at his friend. His Emerald eyes sparkled as he moved closer to the small fire demon. Hiei could feel heat rise to his face as he drew closer_. 'What….what is that crazy fox doing?'_

Kurama reached out his hand and gently wiped a bit of the batter off of Hiei's face. He brought his finger to his perfect rose colored lips and licked it. He closed his eyes and let out a light moan. "Tastes fine to me…..then again, it could be _you_ that tastes so good to me…" Kurama stared at him with half lidded eyes, a smirk on his face.

'_W-what just happened?'_ Hiei asked him self, taking a few steps back. _'That was very unlike Kurama...what in Kami's name is he trying to accomplish?_' "Hiei, why don't you go in the living room for a bit, I'll join you shortly." Kurama grinned, and started to clean his kitchen.

'_Hn. Damn kitsune…..always smiling…_' Hiei flitted into the living room and took a seat on the couch. As he listened to the sounds of Kurama bustling around in the kitchen, he let his mind drift ….to more important matters. Like some new, simple ways he could kill Kuwabara, why sweet snow tasted so good, and what the weird feeling in his stomach was. When Kurama had touched him, it felt like….someone was tickling the inside of him. A weird analogy, he knew that, but it was the only way he could describe the weird sensation he was feeling.

Why did he feel heat rise in his face when he saw Kurama smiling? He had never acted strange around the kitsune before, so why was he now? Hiei rested his head against the back of the couch, and observed his surroundings. He was sitting in the room that Kurama called 'The living room'. Hiei was confused though; if this was the living room, than what is the point of all the other rooms? Don't you live in all of then? If so, then why is_ this_ one called the living room?

For as long as Hiei had known Kurama, he noticed that Kurama spend most of his time in his 'bed room', so didn't he live there? It was all very confusing to think about, and it seemed pointless to him. Hiei scoffed as he saw all the ningen objects in the room. Ningens….he hated them. Worthless beings that served no purpose in this world.

'_Well….if I hate them so much, than why in Kami's name am I here?_' Hiei wasn't sure why he returned to this world so often…..he only had one reason, and that was to see Kurama. They talked about battle strategies, sometimes he came here to get out of the rain, and other times they just enjoyed each others presence. Kurama had called him his 'best friend' once, and he said that best friends had to stick together, so that was another reason.

The kitsune was sometimes too hyper for his taste, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy being with him. He was such a peaceful person….Hiei felt at ease when he was with him. And Kurama smelled good. Yea, smelled _really_ good.

Like roses, of course.

"Hiei?" Kurama peered into the living room at the brooding demon. Hiei woke up from his trance and acknowledged his friend. "Hey fox."

"You looked pretty deep in thought just now Hiei, what were you thinking of?" The red head sat down next to him on the sofa. "Hn? Oh, nothing really. Just stuff."

"Like?"

"Like why I'm still in the Ningenkai….." he mumbled.

"Your still here because you cant live with out sweet snow!"

'No!...well, yes……..but there are other reasons too."

"Yea, it's because you can't live so far away from Yukina!" Kurama added.

"That is true, but I have other reasons besides those two."

"….Am I one of them?" Kurama asked hesitantly.

"Hn?"

"Am I one of the reasons your still here? Do you ever think of me? Miss me?"

"Yes, I suppose I stay here because of you. You're the only one who talks to me, and gives a shit about what I'm up to. Do I think of you? When I want sweet snow yes…"

Kurama frowned. "I'm serious Hiei, do I mean anything to you?"

"Well, you are my best friend, are you not?"

"Yes..."

"So what more do you want me to say? What are you getting at kitsune?"

Kurama's eyes shifted to his lap, where he was fumbling with the hem of his white t-shirt. "Well, w-what I mean Hiei, is do you…..do you like me?"

Hiei was confused. "Yes, you are my team mate. Of course I like you. If I didn't I wouldn't be here, would I?"

Kurama sighed. "That's not what I mean Hiei. What I mean is…..do you _like_ me?"

"……."

"For example, If I were to hug you, what would you do?" he inched closer to Hiei.

"Hn?"

"Hiei," he whispered, "If I wrapped my arms around you, would you push me away?" he was quickly closing the gap between them.

"I-….Kurama?"

Kurama slowly wrapped his arms around the small black clad demon and held him against his chest, his head resting on top of the others.

Hiei felt His face heat up. "…I wouldn't push away I don't think…."

"Good..." The former fox mumbled closing his eyes. "And what would you do…if I kissed you?"

"Kissed me?...What's that?"

Kurama smiled. What a naïve little demon Hiei was. He released his grip on his friend and made him face him. "You don't know what a kiss is, Hiei?"

"……"

"I'll guess I'll have to show you then." he couldn't help but smirk.

"What do I have to do?" Hiei questioned timidly.

"Do? Just close your eyes…I'll do the rest." Kurama answered in a bemused voice.

So Hiei did close his eyes, not knowing what would happen next. The suddenly, Hiei felt something soft, like rose petals, brush against his lips. His eyes widened and was shocked to see it was Kurama's lips that were so soft against his. Electric shocks slid up and down his spine, and that tickley feeling in his stomach came back.

He felt Kurama's hand on his back, pulling him closer, deepening their kiss. Hiei didn't know how to respond; this was all new to him. All he knew was that whatever Kurama was doing sure felt good, and he wanted more. Slowly, he brought his hands up, and ran pale fingers through Kurama's scarlet locks.

He was surprised yet again, when he felt Kurama's tongue dart out and brush against his own. It was such a wonderful sensation….so he repeated the motion. Soon the two demons were kissing each other in a desperate frenzy. Kurama trailed light butterfly kisses up and down Hiei's jaw and neck, earning a moan from the Jaganshi.

"Hiei?" panted, breaking the kiss. "Mm?"

"Hiei…I love you."

"I…love you too fox." And Hiei smiled at him. A genuine smile, that made Kurama's heart skip a few beats.

And with a content smile of his own, he pulled his love to him, and they lay down on the couch, wrapped in each others arms. Hiei nuzzled the crook of Kurama's neck, and together they fell into a blissful sleep.

-

And even after a few days, that smile still graced Hiei's lips as he thought of the only person who could make him feel the way he did. Happy. Kurama loved him, and he had never been happier. And when they had kissed……it was like something bloomed inside him. For the first time ever he had a reason to smile, a reason to live.

Hiei sometimes laughed as he thought of it all. About the relationship that had started between him and Kurama, and how his first kiss, had been from a rose.

"A relationship is like a rose,

How long it lasts, no one knows;

Love can erase an awful past

Love can be yours,

You'll see at last;

To feel that love,

It makes you sigh,

To have it leave

You'd rather die;

You hope you've found

That special rose.

'Cause you love and care

For that one you chose"

**-Fin-**

Ahh nothing like Kurama and Hiei fluff to make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside! This was kinda corny, but I hope you liked anyway! Also, about that little poem at the end, I didn't write it. But I felt would be a nice ending for this story!

-This fic was inspired by the song _'Kiss from a Rose' _by seal! EVERYBODY GO DOWNLOAD THIS EXELLENT SONG! it's worth it!

-Hellbourne Alchemist


End file.
